The present invention relates to structures and methods that reduce damage from electrostatic discharge and/or shield against electromagnetic and radio frequency interference.
In electronic manufacturing, a worker may develop electrostatic charge from touching or rubbing surfaces as he works. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) from the worker to an electronic device can damage it. Grounding the machines, the worker, the walls, and the floor as well as controlling humidity will help, but not eliminate ESD damage especially if the device is transported around the factories.
Sensitivity to ESD damage increases as electronic devices such as semiconductors shrink in size. For example, if semiconductors have submicron size conductive channels, even tenths of a volt can cause a surge current that exceeds channel current capacity and fuses the channels.
It would be desirable to have structures and methods to reduce ESD damage especially during transportation and handling of electronic devices and if the structures and methods could be used to shield against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI).